The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to lighting systems, and more specifically, to lighting systems having improved illumination distribution.
Area lighting is typically found in homes, office spaces, warehouses, storage areas, museums, trade centers and commercial spaces, for example. One continually developing technology employed for area lighting applications is lighting systems utilizing light emitting diodes (LEDs). LED-based lighting systems are increasingly used to replace conventional fluorescent and incandescent lighting systems. LED-based lighting systems may provide a longer operating life, high luminous efficacy, and improved manufacturability at lower costs. However, conventional LED-based lighting systems may not be optimal for all area lighting applications.
For instance, conventional LED-based area lighting systems which are employed to illuminate a number of vertically positioned regions may not be capable of adequately and optimally illuminating the various vertically positioned regions in a consistent manner. For instance, for overhead lighting systems typically mounted on a ceiling and configured to illuminate a number of vertically oriented shelves on either side of an aisle of a retail store, it is desirable that each of the vertically oriented shelves is consistently illuminated in a uniform manner from one shelf to the next. Disadvantageously, conventional lighting systems may direct light beams to areas of little interest such as a ceiling or upper sections of building walls that are above the shelves containing objects of interest, such as products for display or sale. Further, many systems suffer from significant scattering and absorbent losses within the lighting fixture. Further, conventional lighting systems suffer a luminance drop for the vertically oriented surfaces from the highest vertically oriented surface to the lowest vertically oriented surface. The misdirection of the light produced by the lighting system and the loss of light within the structures result in inefficiency of the lighting system. Further, loss of luminance and non-uniformity in illumination of all areas of interest is generally undesirable.